Love Sure Is A Strange Thing
by Mad Demon Queen
Summary: Takeru Hibiya is a completely normal teenager. Well... not entirely normal. Especially not when he falls in love and his life changes a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I really have no clue how I started shipping this… don't punch me please xD

It was another normal Friday in the life of Sata Kyoya. He'd been at school, walked home with Erika and promised they'd meet at the café tomorrow. Now he stood in front of his apartment and sighed deeply. Another Saturday wasted with a date. He'd rather stayed home and ate dinner together or something…

He unlocked the door and was about to go in when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Kyoyaaaaaaa!"

Kyoya turned to see his best friend running up the way to his apartment. Oh great, he thought to himself, Takeru. Exactly what he didn't need right now. And hold it, why was he carrying such a large bag…?

"You want me to… what?" Kyoya asked with a stoic expression on his face.

"Please, Kyoya! It'll just be for a few days until I find somewhere else to go!" Takeru begged.

"Why should I let you stay here?"

"'Cause I'm your best friend?" Kyoya returned his pleading look expressionlessly. "Aw, come on, man! I don't have anywhere else I can go!"

Kyoya sighed and stood up to get his cell phone. "I'll have to tell Erika I can't come tomorrow then."

"Oh, that's fine, I'll be okay by myself!" Takeru reassured.

"You don't seriously think I'll leave you alone in my apartment, right?"

"Th-then I'll go somewhere while you're gone. Anyways, there's no need to cancel your date, really!"

Kyoya sighed and sat back down. "So, not that I care, but are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Takeru laughed and waved his hand. "It's not big enough a deal for you to be interested, trust me."

"But still a big enough deal for you to run away from home."

"Ugh-!" Takeru looked away, sweat-dropping. "It- it's not like I'm running away. I just need a little distance. Only for a few days, like I said."

"You should message your parents, at least. They're gonna worry."

"…can't."

Kyoya sighed. "Then I'm going to-"

"No!" Takeru interrupted him and Kyoya gave him a surprised look. "Eh- I mean- that's not necessary. They won't worry."

"How do you know?"

"…I just do, okay?" Takeru mumbled.

Kyoya stood with a huff and walked by Takeru to his kitchen, patting his friend's head softly. "Just don't get into trouble, will you? If I let you stay it'll be troublesome for me too if you do."

Takeru smiled brightly. "Whatever you say, Kyoya!"

"...annoying…" Kyoya muttered while pulling the door to the kitchen closed behind him, making Takeru chuckle at his friend's usual behavior.

"Ah… Takeru…-kun…?"

Takeru scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yo, Erika-chan! Don't worry, I won't interfere in your date. He just kinda dragged me out with him… heh…"

"I told you I wasn't going to let you stay at my place alone," Kyoya muttered.

"Yeah, yeah… anyways, I'm off then. Have fun you two!" Takeru turned around and ran head on into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The boy apologized, bowing before Takeru.

"Ah, no, it was my fault! My bad."

Erika peeked around Takeru. "Oh- Kusakabe-kun?"

The boy looked up. "Shinohara-san…!"

"Eh?" Takeru took a closer look at the smaller boy. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere…?"

"Kusakabe-kun, this is Hibiya Takeru, a friend from Kyoya-kun," Erika said. "Takeru-kun, this is Kusakabe Yuu, a classmate from school."

"She went out with him for a while," Kyoya added a little sourly and Erika laughed nervously.

"Ah!" Takeru called out, startling everyone. "That's where I know you from! You were the one I warned Kyo-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kyoya covered his mouth with his hand. "You wanted to go, didn't you?"

Takeru pried his hand away. "Right, right... ah!" His eyes seemed to sparkle when he turned to Kusakabe. "Hey, know what? I'll treat you to an ice as an apology for running into you!"

"Eh? Th-that's really not neces-" Kusakabe tried to protest but was cut off when Takeru grabbed his hand and pulled him with him.

"Let's go!"

Erika looked after the two until they vanished behind a corner. "Takeru-kun is as energetic as usual, huh...?"

Kyoya shrugged. "He's annoying as usual for sure."

Erika chuckled. "Well, let's head to the café!" As they started walking, Erika suddenly noticed something. "Ne, Kyoya-kun... you said something about not letting Takeru-kun stay at yours alone before, right?"

Kyoya nodded. "He's staying at my place for a few days. He said he's got nowhere else to go."

"Eh? You mean he ran away from home?"

"Probably."

"Oh no! Why?!"

"Don't know. He said it wasn't a big deal." They arrived at the café and settled down on a table.

"He must have had an argument with his parents..." Erika suggested.

"Probably."

"Aren't you worried about him?!" Erika asked, angered by her boyfriends careless attitude.

"Not really. He's an idiot but he usually knows what's right and what's wrong in a situation."

The waiter came and wrote down their orders before vanishing again. Erika sighed and rested her head in her arms on the table. "I hope he'll be okay..."

"He probably will, as I know him," Kyoya said, "so stop worrying about him already. You didn't drag me here to talk about Takeru, right?"

"So? Which one do you want?"

"A-ah, this is really not necessary, Hibiya-san-"

"Call me Takeru. I don't like all those formalities," Takeru winked. "Also, it was my idea, right? So just chose whichever you want!"

"W-well..." Kusakabe looked to the ground. "If you insist... then I- I'll take this one," he decided and pointed on the strawberry flavoured ice.

Takeru grinned and turned to the seller. "One strawberry and one chocolate ice cream, please!"

After he paid and they both held their ice cream in their hands, Takeru decided to sit down at the fountain.

"S-sorry for the effort," Kusakabe muttered.

"It was my idea, right? No need to apologize," Takeru grinned, then cocked his head. "Oh, I was wondering... why do you hide your face like that? Got a scar or something?"

"Ah- eh, n-no." Kusakabe looked down. "M-my face just used to creep people out so I decided to hide it best as I coul- eh?!" Kusakabe's eyes went wide when Takeru turned his head in his direction and brushed his hair out of the way. When he caught up to what was happening, he quickly turned his face away and pulled the strands back over the side of it. "P-please don't do that..."

Takeru cocked his head to the side. "Why not? I like your face. You shouldn't cover it up."

Kusakabe blushed a little. "Th-thank you, but I think I'll leave it like this." By now, they'd finished their ice cream and Kusakabe stood. "Th-thank you for the ice but I have to go now."

"Oh, really? Well, see you then!" Takeru smiled.

"Y-yes... goodbye," Kusakabe replied and turned to run off.

"You're late," Kyoya greeted Takeru when he opened the door.

Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I kinda fell asleep at the fountain..." Takeru explained when he entered the apartment. "How was your da-"

"I called your parents today." Takeru froze. "They wouldn't even let me finish talking and just hung up." Kyoya stood in front of his friend. "Takeru. What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! This took me a while to upload!

... well, a little less than a year. I'm so sorry.

I'm relatively new but I was so happy about the review I got because it was so excited and sweet about my story that I decided to post a new chapter, even though I had zero inspiration (it's admittedly been a while since I've last watched Wolf Girl and Black Prince so this might be slightly off-character but I did my best).

THANKS TO HELIANA FOR LEAVING SUCH A NICE REVIEW! I was really happy about it! And seeing as you did want me to upload the story, I hope this'll live up to your expectations, even though I let you wait really long ^^'

Also a big thanks to the people who favourited and followed the story, I'm always happy about these things!

Well then, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter, even if it took me an eternity to get it up here. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

"Takeru. What happened?"

The question stood in the room, waiting to be blown away by new words.

"I told you, it's not a big deal," Takeru finally replied, grinning at his friend. "Don't worry about it, seriously."

"Takeru," Kyoya growled, flashing his evil look. "If you want to stay here for longer than another minute, you better tell me what's going on right now."

"...you don't need to get so angry..." Takeru pouted.

Kyoya sighed and grabbed Takeru's wrist and pulled him into his living room to push him onto the couch and then stood before him, hands on his sides. "So?"

Takeru was silent for a moment but then gave in and started to narrate, "I... told them I was homosexual. I thought they'd understand but they just got angry, shouted at me and told me to get out until I learn to like girls. That's all. Like I said, it's not a big deal, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Silence settled, then Kyoya stepped forward and snapped his finger at Takeru's forehead.

"Ow- what was that for?!"

Kyoya walked towards the door. "Stay as long as you need," he muttered and then pulled it closed behind him.

Takeru stared shortly, then smiled. "Thanks," he called. The doorbell rang and when Kyoya didn't make an attempt on coming out of the kitchen, Takeru decided to go and open the door.

Erika smiled at him when he opened. "Oh, hello, Takeru-kun. Is Kyoya-kun here?"

He nodded, turned and shouted into the apartment, "KYOYA, YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!"

Kyoya came from the kitchen. "Yeah, I know. I told her to come over."

"Eh? Why?"

"To hold me back."

"…what?" Takeru and Erika asked simultaneously.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I called her right after I'd called your parents. I'm going to go over there and talk to them. I want to take Erika with me so I don't kill them at their doorstep."

"Wha- Kyoya, you're not going to talk to my parents," Takeru protested.

"Yes, I sure as hell am."

"Um," Erika spoke up and both of them looked over to her. "I don't exactly know what's going on so… could someone fill me in before anyone does anything."

"It's nothing, Kyoya's getting worked up over nothing," Takeru replied.

"It's not nothing," Kyoya growled. He was normally so composed and acted like he didn't give a damn but there were times like these, Erika knew, when he got worked up because people he cared for have been hurt. "They have no solid reason to throw you out and I'm going to make them realize that."

Erika gasped. "Your parents… threw you out?!"

"Damn right they did, and I'm going to make them regret it."

"No!" Taken aback from the sudden outburst, Kyoya and Erika fell silent. "You're not going to talk to my parents, okay? They don't want me, that's fine. I already have the job at the café, I managed to make them let me work overtime, so I'll be able to get my own apartment and live there, so don't worry about me freeloading here forever."

"That's not the point," Kyoya said.

"Why? You always act like you don't care, so why can't you do that now when I want you to?"  
"Takeru-kun…!" Erika tried to calm him down but Takeru grabbed his jacket (he hadn't had the time to take his shoes off when he'd returned) and opened the door.

"Forget it, I'll find somewhere else I can stay. Don't bother yourselves with me anymore." With that, the door slammed shut behind him.

The groceries in the plastic bag rattled when Kusakabe was on his way from the store back home. While walking, he passed the place with the fountain and he couldn't help but remember the events of earlier that day.

" _I like your face. You shouldn't cover it up."_

Unconsciously, he touched the strands over the right half of his face. Maybe he should really try pushing them back a bit. Erika had said something similar before too, after all… she shook his head and let his hand slide into his pocket. No, why was he thinking about that now? He was more comfortable like this, after all. He didn't have to worry about creeping people out if he wore his hair like this.

He looked up startled when he bumped into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"No, I was- oh, Kusakabe-kun?" Erika asked and took a step back.

"Shinohara-san…"

Erika smiled at Kusakabe in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to chat right now. We're searching for someone. You don't happen to have seen Takeru-kun somewhere?"

Kusakabe shook his head. "Not since this afternoon. Has something happened?"

"He and Kyoya-kun had an argument and he ran away. Would you call me if you see him?"

Kusakabe nodded. "Of course."

"Erika! What are you doing?! Hurry up!" an angry voice shouted from across the place.

"Ah, right! Sorry, Kusakabe-kun! See you at school!" Erika turned and sprinted away, waving.

"Y-yes! See you at school…!" Kusakabe called after her and watched her go on with Kyoya until they were out of sight.

As he continued to walk home, he couldn't help but wonder what could've happened. He knew neither Takeru nor Kyoya good enough to really come to a conclusion but from the difference in both their attitudes, it didn't really surprise him that much that they fought every now and then.

He let out a soft sigh. Why did every so very nice person he knew have to be involved with Kyoya?

When Takeru's feet finally came to a stop, he looked around slowly and sighed. "Huh… what do I do now…?" He didn't want to go back to Kyoya; that much he knew. Because, even though he knew Kyoya just wanted to help in his own way, he just wasn't prepared to be confronted with the situation so straight forward. He'd hoped he could just stay with Kyoya for a while until either he was ready to confront his parents himself or had enough money to get himself a small apartment. Well, that plan was out of his options now. He could stay with some friend from school but they weren't like Kyoya. They would definitely want to know what was going on.

He looked around again. He recognized this area, it was near to Erika's school. Maybe he could contact Nozomi or Sanda and ask them to let him stay… but then again, Sanda would ask either him himself or Erika what was going on. So that only left Nozomi.

He was about to reach for his phone when he heard a soft, "Takeru-kun…?" from his side.

He looked into the direction of the voice to find Kusakabe, a plastic bag in his hand. "Kusakabe! Hey there!" he grinned.

"What are you doing here, Takeru-kun?" Kusakabe asked, slowly stepping closer.

"Ah, that's… I just had a little fight and needed a bit space so…"

"I know."

"Eh?"

"Ah, no, sorry, I-! I mean, I met Shinohara-san just now. She and Sata-kun were looking for you and she told me you had an argument with him so… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Takeru let out a small sigh, the smiled. "Nah, it's fine. I think in the end it'll result in me going back anyways so…"

"U-um… Takeru-kun… would it be rude to ask why you fought?"

Takeru's smile faded slightly, then it returned. "It's nothing. We sometimes have other perspectives at things than the other."

"If… if you want to, you could come… to mine until… until you want to return…" Kusakabe offered, looking at the ground shyly and Takeru felt his heard beating faster.

 _Fuck… why the hell is he so cute?_ "Sure. I'd like to."


End file.
